The present invention relates to exercising devices. More particular, it relates to exercising devices for assisting individuals in performing a motion of a floor push-up.
It is believed that there is a need for a device which helps to improve building of a chest, arms, legs, shoulders, back and core muscles of an individual. The device in accordance with the present invention is designed for this particular objective.